


Everything is Wrong

by XxSalmonellaPoisonxX



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Period Typical Bigotry, Period-Typical Homophobia, Trans Character, Trans Winry Rockbell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSalmonellaPoisonxX/pseuds/XxSalmonellaPoisonxX
Summary: Everything is wrong.  Basically period typical homophobia, and a kind of trans character.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Kudos: 5





	Everything is Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl this kinda started off as my own little rant :]

...I like what he's doing...right?

I mean...he's only helping me feel comfortable in my own skin...i think.

I was always just too shy to wear dresses...I only cut my hair short and wore saggy pants so I didn't have to stand out…

I tell myself that every night. That this relationship is fine. It's helped me, really. I have to stay in it because it's for the greater good. People don't like faggots. 

I have my own little pep talk. It's charming, right? My fiancé loves it. He says he's glad I can motivate myself the way I do. Always says he loves my "fighting spirit". But I have to wonder, what part of me is strong? I've given up wearing the clothes I like. I've given up. 

Winry's hands began to ball up into a red fist up fury, purple acrylic nails digging into the palms of her hands. It was all wrong.

So very wrong.

This engagement with Edward Elric. She viewed him as a brother. These gender norms she had to follow, because it was normal.

Everything was wrong.


End file.
